


Embarrassment and Busybodies

by cureelliott



Series: 30 Days of OTP [5]
Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: 30 Days OTP Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cureelliott/pseuds/cureelliott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 05: On a date. Meeting the family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embarrassment and Busybodies

When there’s a knock at the door, Someoka is still in his bedroom trying on the tenth t-shirt and trying to figure out if it makes his nose look even bigger than it already is. He hears his sister shout downstairs and the color drains from his face. He bounds down the stairs, skipping the last three just in time to push her away from the door. She screeches at him and goes whining to their mother but at least he intercepted her.

He straightens his t-shirt (it’s black with a bright blue dragon design on it) and brushes off his jeans. He takes a deep breath and opens the door, trying to look relaxed. 

“Hey, Fubuki.” 

“Someoka-kun!” Fubuki is smiling and then it falters, “What’s wrong? Did I come at a bad time?” 

It dawns on Someoka that baring his teeth and raising his eyebrows isn’t the most relaxed expression ever. 

“No, no, everything is fine. Let me just grab my jacket and we can--” 

“Ryuugo!” Oh shit “I know you wouldn’t leave the house without introducing me to your _friend_ ” Shit shit shit “You think far too highly of your mother for that, don’t you?” Fuck.   
Someoka’s mother comes up behind him and puts a hand on his shoulder, her long and manicured fingernails digging into his flesh through his t-shirt. A chill runs down Someoka’s spine. 

Fubuki beamed at his mother, his cheeks going rosy with polite bashfulness, “Good Evening.” 

“Good evening,” Someoka’s mother echoes with a coy lilt in her voice, “You must be Fubuki Shirou-kun.” 

“Yes, ma’am.” 

“Okay, now that everyone has said hello, Fubuki and I will be going now!” Someoka laughs nervously and tries to pull away from his mother’s hand but she squeezes and her fingernails pinch his skin. 

“Ryuugo, don’t be rude, invite Shirou-kun in and I’ll make some tea.” 

“But mom, we’re going to--” Someoka begins to protest but when he looks pleadingly up at his mother she meets him with a flat, unmoved stare with an eyebrow cocked. 

“Yes, ma’am.” Someoka sighs, his shoulders slumping. 

“Excellent! I’ll go heat up some water.” She smacks Someoka on the back before disappearing into the kitchen, where Someoka’s sister is peeking around the corner from. Fubuki sees her and waves a little. Her face goes as pink as her hair and she disappears around the corner. 

“I’m sorry,” Someoka whispers while Fubuki toes off his shoes “I really wanted us to go on a...” 

Fubuki looks at Someoka expectantly but he can’t grind the word out. He looks away, embarrassed. 

Fubuki just smiles and steps closer to Someoka. 

“It’s alright, Someoka-kun. We can go on a date another night.” Someoka’s blush darkens significantly and Fubuki laughs and presses a chaste kiss on Someoka’s cheek. 

Behind them, there’s a gasp and Someoka whips around to see both his mother and sister peeking around the corner. His sister’s jaw is slack and his mother is giggling unabashedly. 

Someoka gapes back at them but Fubuki begins to laugh too.


End file.
